


Part Time Lovers, Full Time Friends

by Chiirios



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Bonding, Coping, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Multi, They're all in love and i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiirios/pseuds/Chiirios
Summary: David "Lazercorn" Moss has always been a fucked up kid. Having all these issues comes with a price, and that price is instability and a love of destruction. But, as he gets older, he learns that he can't handle everything on his own, and he really does need others in his life in order to keep moving. Join him as he learns what true friendship is, and what it really means to actually love someone. Or, even, a group of people.





	1. Pretty Fucked Up, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for stopping by and taking a look at this shitty story <3  
> It's a story about mental illness and growth, as well as love and friendship. Or, that's what I plan for it to be. Anyway, the first chapter starts off in 4th grade. A little young to be using foul language, but I like to think little kids are more fucked up than you first might have thought. Anyway, enjoy!

"I hear you like fire, Mr. Flame-Hair." David was not a conversationalist. In fact, he would have preferred to keep his nose buried in his book rather than talk to this newcomer. However, at the mention of arson, David had no choice but to look up. It was an interesting topic for sure, and somehow he was always associated with it. It's not like he actually had ever set something on fire  _purposely_. He just loved destruction, and a fire was certainly one way of causing it.

"Hah, that got your attention, didn't it?" The boy in front of him was small and seemed a little...  _goofy._ He had a cheeky smile on his face, although the glare in his glasses made it hard to see what was hidden in his eyes and what his motives were. David was very good at reading people, but somehow, this kid had managed to outsmart him.

David visibly rolled his eyes and went back to his book, which happened to be about famous criminals. He was currently on the section titled  _Ted Bundy and the Art of Serial Killing_. It honestly made him wonder how this book had even gotten published. It was literally a children's book, after all. Well, he was a child, and he was reading it, but there's no difference. Right?

"Oh c'mon, look up from your book and pay attention to me, David!" This made him snap his head up. He  _hated_ his name.

"I prefer the name  _Lazercorn_ , thank you very much." David sighed, folding the page where he left off and closing the book, setting it beside him at the table.

"Now, what do you want?" He scowled at the boy, although he had never seen this kid before in his life. He was most likely trying to make friends. It was a shame David didn't want any.

"I've heard you're a fucked up kid, Mr. Lazercorn," The boy said, adjusting his glasses as he did so. The smile died down on his face slightly, but a small grin was still there. David paid no attention to this, however. He was more focused on the boy's words.  _Fucked up_ was one way to describe him. Who did this kid think he was, calling him fucked up?

"So? What have you got against being a little  _fucked up_?" David growled, an edge in his voice. The kid held his hands up defensively.

"I mean no harm in saying it! They say I'm a little fucked up too. In secret, of course, because who wants to tell a little kid they're a screw-up, am I right? Anyway, that's why I came over here. To see who else was like me." David laughed at this. What made this kid so fucked up, anyway?

"Well, you came to the right person. What's your name?"

"My name is Joshua Ovenshire, but, it's a pretty shitty name, so I go by Joven most of the time." David smiled at this. Only fucked up people go by shitty nicknames. Maybe this kid _was_ like him.

He adjusted his glasses once again. It seemed to be a ritual of his, taking them off and wiping each lens twice with his shirt before placing them back on his face, albeit crooked.

He held out his hand for Joven to take, in which he did. However, he immediately released his grip and reached for something in his pocket.

"Greetings and salutations, Joven. My name is David Moss, but please call me Lazercorn. David is my spy name." Joven laughed at that, forgetting about whatever he had been reaching for. David smiled. He liked this kid.

"So,  _Joven_... what makes you so fucked up?" Joven shut his mouth at the mention of his name once again. He looked away for a moment, as most kids did when thinking, and then replied, although hesitant.

"My mom says I've got something called... ODC? Or was it CDO?"

"I believe the term is OCD."

"Yeah, that. Whatever that is." These weren't new words to David. In fact, he heard them all too often. He didn't have OCD but, on trips to the therapist, he heard them behind closed doors and in hushed tones.

"Ah, that sucks." They were silent for a moment, nothing but the loud noises of the bustling classroom in the background and their raspy child breaths.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's fucked up about you?" David knew this question was going to come. It couldn't be avoided. He just hated talking about himself...

"Well, for one, I like fire and destruction. Pyromania is what it's called. I've also got something called shitzopreenia."

"Shit-zo-pree-nia?"

"I don't know how to pronounce it, but that's how it is always written in my medical forms and stuff. They never say it out loud, for some reason. Perhaps it's a cursed word." Joven chuckled again.

"You know, having friends isn't so bad, Lazercorn. They're pretty useful, or so my Mom says." David thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm lucky you're my new friend, then." Joven's eyes lit up, and he smiled brightly.

"Of course! Hey, do like video games?" David nodded, smiling. Huh. Who could have predicted he could get a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment! <3


	2. The Drug Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey what's up my lovelies? this chapter is so much longer than the last one oops...  
> anyway, uhhhhhhhh enjoy <3

When you've had only a singular friend for most of your life, it's hard to accept more into that very limited circle. David knew this from experience. The only person he could ever find comfort in being around was Joshua "Joven" Ovenshire, his best friend since fourth grade. He tried his best to ignore people, but he could never purposely disregard Joven's presence. 

Speaking of the black-haired boy, he was currently running across the courtyard, another boy's hand in his grasp. Joven was always one to try to make friends and, whenever he had the chance, he introduced them to David despite his clear dislike of the situation. 

David watched them sprinting through squinted eyes, hurriedly looking for the spot the two of them always frequented in order to sustain Joven's mental state. He absolutely started freaking out whenever something was not exactly as it had been previously. David was okay with this, as he had gotten used to it, but it pissed a lot of other people off.

"Hey, Lazercorn! Lazercorn, over here!" Joven was raising his one free hand wildly. The boy on the other end looked confused, and David smirked. Typical of Joven to confuse people.

David rolled his eyes and set down his phone, watching Joven's happy expression as he neared. Joven was on the shorter side for a sixth grader, and it was always funny to watch him walk with his short little legs. The boy next to him was almost identical in height, so they (almost) kept the same pace.

"You're not gonna believe what I've found!" Before David could say anything, the boy corrected him, pulling his hand from Joven's grip in the process.

" _Who_ you've found." David snickered at the other's harsh tone but immediately was met with fierce eyes.

"Ah, sorry. Anyway, Corn, this is Matthew Sohinki!" 

"I like my last name better, so just Sohinki is fine." Ah. Another kid with name problems. Cool. David nodded in greeting, still not saying a word. He knew Joven was about to start rambling and, once he did that, you couldn't stop him until he was finished.

"Sohinki is just like us! So you know how we met in fourth grade, and I came up to you asking about being fucked up? Well, I'd heard about another kid like us, so I went scrounging around and-" Joven paused, taking his glasses off his face like he usually did. He readjusted them and began once again after David's nod of approval.

"So I was scrounging around and I came across Sohinki! Sohinki, tell ole' Corn here what's up!" Sohinki rolled his eyes, and David smirked.

"My name's Sohinki, and I have, uh,  _problems_." David opened his mouth to speak but, just then, a chime went off on his phone. He picked it up, reading a text from none other than Joven.

_**Joven; 7:22 A.M.** _

_**joven:**  _ask him what his problems are!!!

_\----_

David snorted, pocketing his phone and not listening to Joven's text.

"Well, I'm Lazercorn." This earned a raised eyebrow from Sohinki, but he said nothing of it.

"Corn, I-I, well, I was hoping you would be friends with him?"

"I'm not one for 'amigos', hombre." Joven cringed at the badly pronounced Spanish.

"Come on, Corn! You'll like him!" Sohinki started waving his arms around as though he were trying to get Joven's attention. David liked that the boy wanted to be the center. It was funny how he reacted to Joven.

"You know I'm still here, right?" The two both nodded and began arguing once again.

This lasted for a few minutes, but the chime of the morning bell went off before they could finish. They left off on a "maybe", which was enough to satisfy Joven. The three split apart, Joven promising them they'd meet at lunch.

* * *

Although a little lost in the big building, David eventually found all of his classrooms and the lunchroom. It was abnormal of him to get lost, but being in a new building for Junior High had messed with him. Even though it was the second week, it was all still too much for David and his _fucked up_ brain. Anyhow, though, he eventually found the lunchroom and began searching for Joven. However, what he came across was not appealing. Someone was in their spot.

He watched silently as he began walking towards the scene. Their table was in the far corner, just how he liked it. No one even bothered them or tried to steal their spot. That was, until then. This girl, she had circular glasses and blazing purple hair. She was eating alone, not a person in sight. At least, other than Joven and Sohinki close behind.

Once in earshot, David finally heard the argument going down.

"-ut you can't just sit in  _my_ spot! This is  _my_ spot!" It pissed David off whenever someone was threatening oven's sanity, whether purposefully or not. He didn't know why it struck such anger into him, but he didn't mind it.

"Yeah, well, I was sitting here first. you can go find your own place, twerp." David sighed, walking over and towering above the girl at the table and Joven himself.

"What's all this ruckus, Ovenshire?" David asked despite already knowing. The girl at the table didn't seem angry in the slightest anymore. In fact, she seemed a little concerned, or rather scared. Even in this school, he had a reputation. He was hoping to start over. But, then again, he'd love to hear the shrieks of his new enemies. 

"This girl-"

"Mari Takahashi, thank you very much." The girl at the table huffed, crossing her arms and looking down.

"Mari Takahashi took our spot, and you know how I can't move spots, and I just don't think I could sit anywhere else because that's not right, and we picked this spot on purpose so no one could steal it but here this girl is stealing it and I-"

"If I could interject, I would like to mention she was already there."

"See, he gets me!"

David honestly didn't know how to react at first, but, thanks to his wit and quick thinking, he set his lunch and bag down on the other side of the lunch table from Mari.

"Scoot over, Takahashi. This is our table and, if you're not gonna leave, at least make room." With a sigh of relief, the purple-haired girl grabbed her sandwich, apple, and bag and scooted over a few feet so that Joven and Sohinki could sit down.

They were silent for a while. David quickly scarfed down his meal, which consisted of a few bites of chicken and an Oreo. After noticing Joven's untouched food and twitchiness, though, David decided to speak.

"Mari, huh? I'm Lazercorn, and this is Joven. Oh, and that's Sohinki." Mari looked up from her meal. She seemed nervous. She dipped her head to each person. 

"What brings you to our table, all alone?" Sohinki had set down his Capri Sun, interested in David's motives. From all he had known, David was a mean, level-headed, unsociable person. Joven seemed to like him though, so he rolled with it.

"Well, I've been sitting with some of the popular kids for a while now, hoping to get them to talk to me... but I kept seeing the two of you and wishing I had a friendship like that. So, today, I decided to make a move." Mari seemed set in her ways. David liked that.

David turned to Joven, who had been picking at his Macaroni and silently listening.

"Joven, I propose a compromise." Joven's glasses tipped upward, indicating he was listening, but he still said nothing.

"I will allow you to continue to pick out friends for me, so long as they are like this." Joven, now perplexed, looked up. Sohinki and Mari both seemed equally puzzled as well.

"What do you mean, L-Corn?" David snorted, closing his eyes and laughing under his breath. For a brief moment, he could picture a scene he would never have imagined previously. One with all of them. The four of them. And, to his surprise, he was happy.

"I like Sohinki. I like Mari. I like you. I'll consider Sohinki if Mari is included. A group needs four, after all."

"What are we, like, your drugs or something?"

"Hell yeah, baby. A drug for my happiness." David set a foot on the table, earning a disgusted look from Mari.

"Whatever. I better not be something lame like Speed," Mari giggled. Sohinki raised his hand.

"Can I be weed?"

"Psshhh, what? Naw that's me. You can be LSD."

"What about me?" Joven piped in. David set a finger to his chin for a moment, pretending to think.

"Adderall. Mari, you can be Cocaine."

:Fuck yeah, bitchesss!!"

Soon, the four were passing around their phones and adding numbers.

_**The OG Trio + Mari; 11:56 A.M.** _

**LAZERCORN:** GROUP CHAT FUCK YEAH

**atomicmari:**  what's up with the chat name the fuck

_ ' **atomicmari** changed the chat name to **'Drug Squad'** _

**atomicmari:** much better

**joven:** fuk im bad at talking on phine

**joven:** *phone

**sokinky:** we can tell

**LAZERCORN** : HEY MARI CHANGE THE NAME BACK

**atomicmari:** I JUST MET YOU STFU AND LET ME DO SHIT

**\----**

Eventually, the bell rung, and the four were forced to part ways.

"Hey, you guys wanna... come over to my place tomorrow afternoon? Since we're supposed to be friends, or whatever," David said right before they went their separate ways.

"As long as I'm home before my mom, I probably could."

"I'll ask my dad. He's pretty strict on that sorta stuff, especially with boys, but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Sure, I'll bring the weed." 

The four left each other, and, somehow, David didn't feel all that bad.

Having more friends wasn't as bad as he first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this shit lmao  
> next chapter coming soon, so stay tuned!! <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment! <3


End file.
